


Wonderland

by Iloveeating



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kid Gabriel (Supernatural), Kid Sam Winchester, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveeating/pseuds/Iloveeating
Summary: Dean Winchester does not want to go on this trip. He hates his stepmother and he would much rather claw his eyes out and lose a leg before going down to visit her rich family in Palo Alto.All signs point to this weekend being the worst weekend of his life. That is, of course, until he meets the boy in the house with blue shutters.Until Palo Alto becomes his own wonderland.





	Wonderland

The day Dean Winchester met Cas, he did not want to get in the car. 

It had taken quite a fight with his father for him to finally give up his weekend to go visit his stepmother's nightmare family. As he looked through the window, Dean Winchester dreamed of a life without his new stepmother, a life where his father wasn't moving them across the country for some job his girlfriend got, where Dean's life stayed as awesome as it was. 

A life where his mother never died. 

Dean still had nightmares of her burning in that ceiling, her white nightgown painted red by the blood coming out of her. "Take your brother and run!" his father had screamed that day. Even years later, with the guy who was responsible dead, Dean would never be able to move past that day. 

After that, it was only the three of them. His father, his brother and him. Uncle Bobby helped a lot, along with Aunt Ellen and his cousin Jo, but in the end, it was the three of them against the world. 

His father might not have been perfect, but he loved them more than anything. Dean knew that. 

And then that _woman_ ruined everything. 

"We're almost there," he heard his father say. He pretended not to hear, but could not deny his curiosity peaked. He had never seen where this woman had come from, and he was hopeful that he'd find something, anything that would make his father see reason. 

It was a big city compared to the places Dean had grown up in. There were lots of lights, cars, stores he'd never seen before. He couldn't lie. The city was interesting. If he didn't already hate it just for the connection to _her_, Dean would've considered adding Palo Alto to his list. 

"We're here!" the woman shrieked, startling Sammy. Dean threw her an exasperated look. It had taken his brother two hours to find a position he could sleep in without his neck hurting and she had destroyed that in less than a second. 

She jumped out of the car as soon as it had stopped enough for her not to get run over and ran into the house. Sammy and his father got out of the car next, while Dean stubbornly stayed seated. Before entering the house, his father shot him a look. _Get the hell inside_, he seemed to say. Dean took a deep breath, knowing he had pushed his father enough for the day, and prepared himself for a weekend of nightmares. 

Dean scoffed as he looked at the other houses nearby. They all seemed to be one next to the other in a perfect semicircle. With maybe one exception to the house next door to Betty's, all the houses looked pretty much the same. The only difference between this house and all the others, were the blue shutters, instead of red, that complemented the place. 

_Entitled snobs_, Dean thought as he walked into the house, his backpack hanging off one of his shoulders. _Do they even live here?_ Dean wondered. The house felt uncomfortably cold and undisturbed. Dean always liked houses that felt like home. This was anything but that. 

"Are you John's other kid?" a redheaded girl he didn't notice before asked. He nodded silently. The girl could not be much older than him. She seemed completely out of place in that house. 

"I'm Dean," he said trying to figure who was this girl and what was she doing with a family like this. 

"I'm Charlie," she said, "I'm here tutoring Zachariah," she explained. 

"Who's Zachariah?" he asked. Before the girl could answer, he heard his father yell "Dean! Get in here!" with an apologetic smile, he started walking towards his father's voice. He actually liked Charlie. He thought maybe he could've had one friend this weekend. 

"Good luck in there," Charlie said before continuing to walk. Dean approached a room he realized was the living room, with several sofas, all black and squared cut. 

"I'm here," he announced, walking into the room. 

"Ah, Dean," Betty's annoying doll-like voice rang through the room, "Meet Zachariah, he's your new cousin."

"We're not cousins," the boy in front of him said. Dean examined him. He was a little younger than him, but not by much. He must've been closer to Sam's age, though you would never guess it by the way he was dressed. He was wearing what Dean could only assume an investment banker would wear on a Sunday afternoon. 

"Agreed," Dean shot back with a fake smile. He heard Betty sigh behind him, but he did not care. He had not made it a secret he did not want to be here.

"How about you boys go outside and play, huh?" she asked, half-pushing them out the door. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm not playing," Zachariah said, sitting down in a nearby bench and taking out his cellphone. Dean looked up in desperation. What the hell had he done to be stuck in this situation?

"No need to be rude, Zachariah," the girl Dean recognized as Charlie said approaching them.

The boy stayed quiet, merely scoffing before continuing on with whatever he was doing with his phone. Charlie rolled her eyes, "Don't pay attention to him," she said, "Wanna walk around the block?"

"Sure," he said hesitantly. He wasn't stupid, he was a teenager, he knew girls and he liked them. But he didn't seem to feel that way about Charlie. He just hoped he didn't have to let her down easy, she seemed to be the only person he could make friends with during this weekend of hell. 

As if reading his thoughts, Charlie laughed. "Slow down, cowboy," she said with a smirk, "You're not my type," Dean raised an eyebrow at her, "As in you don't have boobs."

Dean immediately relaxed. He wouldn't admit it, but he was kind of relieved there were other people like him around. "I'm not yours either, am I?" Charlie asked as they walked, noticing the way Dean's tensed shoulders let up. 

"Sometimes," he answered with a secretive smile. They walked for about 15 minutes before they went the entire way around the block. Charlie was relaxing and understanding and wasn't afraid to call him out on his shit. 

"Do you mind if we go by a friend's house?" Charlie asked as they started their second trip around the block, "He lives in the house with blue shutters."

Dean shrugged. It's not like he wanted to come back to the house. As they rang the doorbell to the big house, a kid about Sam's age ran out. "Charlie!" he yelled, jumping into the girl's arms. "I missed you!"

"Hey, little Gabe!" Charlie answered laughing, "How was camp?" 

"It was great! They had so many sweets!" he said excitedly, "And Castiel is here!" Gabriel said, shaking Charlie's hand happily. Charlie's eyes seemed to light up at that, the smile growing in her face. 

"What are you waiting for?" she asked him, "Get him out here!"

The kid ran into the house almost tripping over his own feet. Dean chuckled. "Who's Castiel?" he asked curiously.

"He's Gabriel's cousin," Charlie explained turning to look at him, "This is their grandmother's house. Gabriel spends more time here but Castiel doesn't visit as much." 

"Not by lack of trying," a deep voice said from the door frame. Dean looked up to find the hottest seventeen-year-old guy he'd ever seen, including himself. 

Dark bed hair that just made you need to run your fingers through it, deep blue eyes that seemed to pierce right into you, and tall, as tall as Dean at least. Dean's interested immediately peaked. _Damn_, he thought, _Charlie should've started the tour here_.

As he examined him, Dean could see the boy examining him back. He focused on not fidgeting, envying the guy for having the door frame to lean against. Soon enough, Castiel's eyes met with Dean's, both holding the stare for a bit longer than normal. 

Charlie cleared her throat, causing Dean to break off the spell. "Yeah, so I don't have a dick and I suddenly don't matter anymore," Charlie joked with the boy. 

Castiel smiled softly, opening his arms to receive the hug he knew was coming. Charlie jumped and hugged him tightly. Castiel chuckled, "I haven't seen you around much," he said to the redhead. 

"Zach didn't have math last semester," she said, shrugging, "I couldn't afford the bus ride here with mom's medical bills."

"You know if you ever need anything," Castiel started, Charlie smacking him in the shoulder before he could finish, "Just saying," he said smiling softly. 

"Go back to focusing on my pretty friend," Charlie said huffing, "I'm gonna go check on Gabriel for a bit."

"Have fun," Castiel said as Charlie disappeared into the house. Dean was suddenly aware he was alone with the guy. He noticed Castiel realized that too, turning those blue eyes towards him. 

"That was rude," he said, apologizing, "I'm Castiel."

"Dean," he said, his mouth suddenly dry. 

"What brings you around here, Dean?" Castiel asked, moving to where Charlie previously was. Dean struggled to ignore the way his name sounded with that voice and focused on the question. 

He scoffed, "Family reunion," he said sarcastically. Castiel raised an eyebrow, questioning. For some reason, he spilled everything. It took him what it felt like forever to tell him everything. How his mother died, the way his father went crazy afterwards only stopping when Uncle Bobby threatened to take Sam and him away, the years after, and his father meeting his new stepmother. 

To Dean's surprise, Castiel listened. He asked questions. He seemed genuinely interested in his life. Somehow, the conversation shifted into their tastes. Music, books, movies, tv shows. They talked for hours, just sitting in front of the door to the boy's house. At some point, Dean asked about the blue shutters. 

Castiel chuckled, which was a sound was increasingly becoming familiar with. "My grandmother," he started, "When she met my grandfather, he swore he would get this house someday and fix it up however he wanted. My grandmother was furious. "How dare you only think about yourself?" she said, "Why don't I get a say on our house?" This was just weeks after they started dating, but she was already sure they would be together forever. When my grandfather asked her what did she want, she crossed her arms all stubborn and announced, "We're having blue shutters." My grandfather has never been good at telling my grandmother no."

"Isn't that the plot to The Notebook?" Dean asked confused. Castiel smiled before answering. 

"My father's a writer, he's friends with Nicholas Sparks," he explained, "He asked to use our story, though we never imagined it would become such a big deal."

"That's crazy," Dean said, "Your father's a writer? Anything I've heard of?"

"Maybe," Castiel said, "Have you heard of the Supernatural books?" he asked. 

"You're kidding," Dean said incredulous, "Your father is Carver Edlund?" 

"You've read his work?" Cas smirked.

"Dude," Dean answered, "I love those books. I've been reading them since forever."

And so the night continued. Dean wasn't sure when Castiel stopped being Castiel and started being Cas, but as the night progressed, the more Dean fell for the boy with the blue eyes. After a while, they started walking to a nearby park. They moved on from taste, talking instead about school, their friends, telling stories. 

Arriving at the park, empty at whatever time of night, they sat on the swings. The conversation took a different turn then, talking about their hopes and their dreams. 

"A marine biologist?" Dean confirmed, "Yeah, I can see you working with fish," Dean laughed, "Like Adam Sandler in Fifty First Dates."

"Does that make you Drew Barrymore?" Cas asked jokingly.

"Maybe," Dean answered, half-flirting, "Would you actually go in a million first dates?" 

"With you?" Cas asked, not quite joking as much, maintaining eye contact, "Without a doubt," he finally said. 

Dean looked down smiling. Before Dean said anything, Cas spoke again, "What about you?"

"What about me?" Dean asked, standing up from the swing to stretch his legs a bit. 

"Do you dream of any impossible dreams?" Cas asked, standing up too. 

Dean didn't even have to consider it twice. He moved closer and said, "Look up."

As they both moved their sights towards the sky, their shoulders brushed. It wasn't much, just a touch. But it was enough. Dean felt absolutely in love with the angel next to him. 

He took a deep breath, trying to bury the realization so he could answer Cas's question. "The sky stretches edge to edge. I want to see it all," he explained, "I have a list. All the places I'm gonna go to," he continued, "It'll take my whole life to get through it all, but I can't imagine not doing it."

"Can I come along?" Cas asked. They both turned away from the sky then, looking at each other. They were close enough Dean could feel Cas's warm breath on his lips. 

"Yes," Dean answered to both what Cas said and what he didn't. Slowly, the rest of the world faded to black and, as their lips touched, the two boys exploded in color. Their lips fit perfectly with each other like they were two pieces of the same puzzle.

They both anticipated what the other wanted. The two moved like they had been meant to always be like this. Thunder and lightning, one right after the other in perfect synchrony.

They eventually separated, Dean opened his eyes to see bright blue ones staring right back. He stayed right where he was, hoping with everything in him that Cas would not make him walk away. Cas smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. And for once, Dean let go of his fears and his ghosts. For the first time in his life, he let go of his mother's death, of his father's past, of the woman, of everything that had been weighing him down for the past few years. 

With Cas, it felt right. It felt comfortable. It felt natural. With Cas, it was as easy as breathing. 

They continued to talk that night, laying in the grass at the park and pointing at the stars, kissing from time to time. There was no hurry in their actions, both ignoring time and space, living in their own perfect wonderland. 

Their relationship would grow to overcome everything. They overcame people telling them to not rush into things. They overcame distance until they were both old enough to live together. They overcame a mosaic of broken hearts and the world trying to turn them against each other.

Cas became a marine biologist, and they both traveled the whole world looking for something else that could make them feel like what they had with each other, but there was nothing. Nothing better than each other, and they were happy with that. They were unique, they were magical.

Finally, they settled down in Palo Alto, California, where it all began, where Sammy went to college and now lived with his own family, where Cas and Dean would go on to adopt three beautiful children. 

And they all lived together in their own wonderland. 


End file.
